During a launch, launch systems can damage their payloads or items associated with the payloads, such as cords or tethers that couple the payload to another device, such as a controller. For example, electrical portions of a projectile may be subjected to an unacceptable level of vibratory shock during launch. This vibratory shock can dislodge electrical components or otherwise damage them. In another example, a tether that is connected to the payload can be damaged during launch. Better control of launch apparatus, systems and methods is needed to reduce instances of damage to projectiles that are launched and to reduce instances of damage to devices associated with those projectiles, such as tethers.